Various terms are defined in the following specification. For convenience, a Glossary of terms is provided herein, immediately preceding the claims.
Frequently, there is a need to store and transport pressurized, volatile fluids at cryogenic temperatures, i.e., at temperatures lower than about -40.degree. C. (-40.degree. F.). For example, there is a need for containers for storing and transporting pressurized liquefied natural gas (PLNG) at a pressure in the broad range of about 1035 kPa (150 psia) to about 7590 kPa (1100 psia) and at a temperature in the range of about -123.degree. C. (-190.degree. F.) to about -62.degree. C. (-80.degree. F.). There is also a need for containers for safely and economically storing and transporting other volatile fluids with high vapor pressure, such as methane, ethane, and propane, at cryogenic temperatures. For such containers to be constructed of a welded steel, the steel must have adequate strength to withstand the fluid pressure and adequate toughness to prevent initiation of a fracture, i.e., a failure event, at the operating conditions, in both the base steel and in the HAZ.
The Ductile to Brittle Transition Temperature (DBTT) delineates the two fracture regimes in structural steels. At temperatures below the DBTT, failure in the steel tends to occur by low energy cleavage (brittle) fracture, while at temperatures above the DBTT, failure in the steel tends to occur by high energy ductile fracture. Welded steels used in the construction of storage and transportation containers for the aforementioned cryogenic temperature applications and for other load-bearing, cryogenic temperature service must have DBTTs well below the service temperature in both the base steel and the HAZ to avoid failure by low energy cleavage fracture.
Nickel-containing steels conventionally used for cryogenic temperature structural applications, e.g., steels with nickel contents of greater than about 3 wt %, have low DBTTs, but also have relatively low tensile strengths. Typically, commercially available 3.5 wt % Ni, 5.5 wt % Ni, and 9 wt % Ni steels have DBTTs of about -100.degree. C. (-150.degree. F.), -155.degree. C. (-250.degree. F.), and -175.degree. C. (-280.degree. F.), respectively, and tensile strengths of up to about 485 MPa (70 ksi), 620 MPa (90 ksi), and 830 MPa (120 ksi), respectively. In order to achieve these combinations of strength and toughness, these steels generally undergo costly processing, e.g., double annealing treatment. In the case of cryogenic temperature applications, industry currently uses these commercial nickel-containing steels because of their good toughness at low temperatures, but must design around their relatively low tensile strengths. The designs generally require excessive steel thicknesses for load-bearing, cryogenic temperature applications. Thus, use of these nickel-containing steels in load-bearing, cryogenic temperature applications tends to be expensive due to the high cost of the steel combined with the steel thicknesses required.
On the other hand, several commercially available, state-of-the-art, low and medium carbon high strength, low alloy (HSLA) steels, for example AISI 4320 or 4330 steels, have the potential to offer superior tensile strengths (e.g., greater than about 830 MPa (120 ksi)) and low cost, but suffer from relatively high DBTTs in general and especially in the weld heat affected zone (HAZ). Generally, with these steels there is a tendency for weldability and low temperature toughness to decrease as tensile strength increases. It is for this reason that currently commercially available, state-of-the-art HSLA steels are not generally considered for cryogenic temperature applications. The high DBTT of the HAZ in these steels is generally due to the formation of undesirable microstructures arising from the weld thermal cycles in the coarse grained and intercritically reheated HAZs, i.e., HAZs heated to a temperature of from about the Ac.sub.1 transformation temperature to about the Ac.sub.3 transformation temperature. (See Glossary for definitions of Ac.sub.1 and Ac.sub.3 transformation temperatures.) DBTT increases significantly with increasing grain size and embrittling microstructural constituents, such as martensite-austenite (MA) islands, in the HAZ. For example, the DBTT for the HAZ in a state-of-the-art HSLA steel, X100 linepipe for oil and gas transmission, is higher than about -50.degree. C. (-60.degree. F.). There are significant incentives in the energy storage and transportation sectors for the development of new steels that combine the low temperature toughness properties of the above-mentioned commercial nickel-containing steels with the high strength and low cost attributes of the HSLA steels, while also providing excellent weldability and the desired thick section capability, i.e., substantially uniform microstructure and properties (e.g., strength and toughness) in thicknesses greater than about 2.5 cm (1 inch).
In non-cryogenic applications, most commercially available, state-of-the-art, low and medium carbon HSLA steels, due to their relatively low toughness at high strengths, are either designed at a fraction of their strengths or, alternatively, processed to lower strengths for attaining acceptable toughness. In engineering applications, these approaches lead to increased section thickness and therefore, higher component weights and ultimately higher costs than if the high strength potential of the HSLA steels could be fully utilized. In some critical applications, such as high performance gears, steels containing greater than about 3 wt % Ni (such as AISI 48XX, SAE 93XX, etc.) are used to maintain sufficient toughness. This approach leads to substantial cost penalties to access the superior strength of the HSLA steels. An additional problem encountered with use of standard commercial HSLA steels is hydrogen cracking in the HAZ, particularly when low heat input welding is used.
There are significant economic incentives and a definite engineering need for low cost enhancement of toughness at high and ultra-high strengths in low alloy steels. Particularly, there is a need for a reasonably priced steel that has ultra-high strength, e.g., tensile strength greater than 830 MPa (120 ksi), and excellent cryogenic temperature toughness, e.g. DBTT lower than about -73.degree. C. (-100.degree. F.), both in the base plate and in the HAZ, for use in commercial cryogenic temperature applications.
Consequently, the primary objects of the present invention are to improve the state-of-the-art HSLA steel technology for applicability at cryogenic temperatures in three key areas: (i) lowering of the DBTT to less than about -73.degree. C. (-100.degree. F.) in the base steel and in the weld HAZ, (ii) achieving tensile strength greater than 830 MPa 120 ksi), and (iii) providing superior weldability. Other objects of the present invention arc to achieve the aforementioned HSLA steels with substantially uniform through-thickness microstructures and properties in thicknesses greater than about 2.5 cm (1 inch) and to do so using current commercially available processing techniques so that use of these steels in commercial cryogenic temperature processes is economically feasible.